Someone Like You
by xXxMIOJxXx
Summary: Kagome cannot get him out of her head; it's been 3 years. She keeps thinking of him and hoping that maybe she can find someone like him. He moved so why can't she? Inspired by Adele's song Someone Like You. Review please!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha. If I did, things would be so much more…fun. Anyway, reviews are awesome. I like them as much as I like writing

**Author's Note:** This little one-shot was inspired by Adele's awesome song Someone Like You, and this plot was stuck in my head. If you haven't heard it, I completely suggest it. It's an amazing song of awesomeness.

**SOMEONE LIKE YOU**

As Kagome walked toward her favorite coffee shop, she sighed. _Three years and he still crosses my mind. Pathetic, I am just pathetic._ She opened the door and smiled at the sound of the bells chiming. She automatically took a seat near the corner in the back. This was her favorite seat in the small coffee café. She inhaled slowly. The smell of coffee beans being perfectly brewed entered her nostrils, and she sighed yet again. She loved coming here, almost every day if she could. She walked to the counter and ordered her usual, caramel mocha Frappuccino and a blueberry muffin. She thanked Sango, the cashier, and sat back down. Kagome took out one of her many textbooks and began to study.

Moments later, a familiar voice entered her ears, and she looked up to see him. Yes, the guy who was constantly crossing her mind at random times. She saw her ex-boyfriend, InuYasha, holding the hand of his now wife of two years. It didn't take him long to move on. It had not taken him long at all. _I guess his dreams came true. _ Kagome sighed and bite into her muffin. She had tried to stay away from him, but it was hard since they lived in such a small town. She thought about moving away, but she really wanted to finish school. She only had one more year, and then she could start over. Get away from this town and find love again.

Kagome peeked over her book and watched as InuYasha laughed with his wife and a few of their friends. They must be celebrating. Kagome looked at the dark haired woman. _I guess she gives InuYasha things I couldn't give to him._ Kagome had to admit that she was a little jealous. I mean, what went wrong in their relationship? Sure, she focused on school a little too much, but she wanted to get out of this small town and go somewhere. Kagome turned her attention back in her textbook and clicked her highlighter as she searched for more vocabulary. She tried to block out the laughter that was coming from InuYasha's table, but it was difficult without her iPod. She mentally cursed herself for leaving it at home today of all days. As the talking and laughter grew louder, Kagome closed her book and stood up. She was done studying here. She looked up once more at InuYasha and caught his golden eyes. He turned away quickly and smiled at the woman sitting next to him._ It was never like you to turn away InuYasha and be so shy_, she thought. Kagome slung her black bag on her shoulder and tossed her trash. _I'll find someone like you._

"Kagome! Is that you?" She turned back and looked at her longtime friend, Miroku.

"Hey Miroku." She waved and smiled at him.

"How are you?" he inquired. InuYasha looked at them both.

"Just fine, you?"

"Fine, just fine. Will you sit and join us?" he pulled out the chair next to him and across from InuYasha's wife.

"I don't think that's a good idea. This looks like a private event."

Finally InuYasha looked at Kagome and spoke, "It is fine. Please, join us."

Kagome reluctantly sat down next to Miroku, "What are you two celebrating?"

"Kikyo is pregnant." InuYasha said after swallowing his water.

Kagome forced a smile, "Oh that is great. I wish nothing but the best for you two."

Kikyo smiled, "Thank you."

InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled, "So everything okay with you?"

"Yes, if by everything you mean school." Kagome chuckled.

"School, yes, school is highly important to you." InuYasha stated bitterly.

Kikyo rubbed his arm and smiled at him. This was a technique Kagome had learned that calmed him down. Kagome stared at Kikyo and InuYasha. She watched his loving gold eyes connect with Kikyo's earth-toned brown ones. Kikyo quickly and sweetly kissed InuYasha's cheek.

"I have to go." Kagome said quickly. She once again slung her bag over her body and turned toward the door. She looked back at InuYasha and mouthed to him the same words she said when he broke up with her, "Don't forget me." She sighed to herself and again thought _I'll find someone like you._ She opened the door and groaned as someone bumped into her.

"Excuse me miss. I am so sorry." A deep voice said.

Kagome looked up at her attacker with the amber eyes and deep voice and sighed, "Oh, it's alright."

He looked at her and smiled, "Allow me to treat you to some coffee or tea perhaps."

Kagome looked at him, "Okay, but not here. Let's go somewhere else."

He looked inside the small café and eyed a dark haired woman sitting next to a silver-haired male, "Yes, another café will be fine." He took the woman's hand and lead her away, but not before looking back into the café again, "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." He mumbled more to himself than the woman walking next to him.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome by the way." Kagome looked up at the man holding her hand.

"Sesshomaru." His silver, almost white, hair danced in the wind as they ran across the street.

Kikyo looked out and the window and caught the sight of her friend running with the Kagome woman she had just met. She felt a tinge of jealousy, but soon forgot it when InuYasha offered her some of his Danish. She smiled at him and took a small piece.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and couldn't help but be reminded of InuYasha slightly. It was just the hair; the color was rare. They stepped inside a café a few blocks away and shared a table and a few laughs.


End file.
